


Married to My Boss:Revised

by Thenotebook234



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenotebook234/pseuds/Thenotebook234
Summary: Sasuke went through relationships like pairs of socks. He seemed to be in a new one every day. But his friend'ship' with his best friend, Naruto, was about the only stable relationship he had going for him. So, he didn't want to ruin it by facing the undeniable fact that he was somewhat attracted to the charismatic, blue-eyed, Adonis-like, blond idiot. YAOI. [FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.]
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Married to My Boss:Revised

Hey this might be weird but if anyone has a copy of Usami-sensei’s fic Married to my Boss:Revised, which I believe is 56 chapters long, please send it to me cause I wanna read it and probably continue with the story on my own since the original author took it down. I’d really appreciate it!!

Also if you can ask around and see if anyone you know who’s been around for a while might be able to get me in contact with the original author.


End file.
